The Spartan and the Jedi
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: The UNSC Super Carrier Ku has gone MIA along with the Night Marcher squad. What would happen if one of the squad members awaken to find himself and his squad in a whole new world and war? Follow Ikaika in his journey to both end the republic war and find a way back home. Rated M for violence, language, and other reasons for future chapters.
**Halo x Star Wars Rude Awakening Ch 1**

On the icy surface of Hoth showed a trade federation transport ship over half of an unknown ship. They were ordered to investigate the ship wreck and collect any data note found in their systems. The area they were scouting was a half of a UNSC super carrier. So far the only half that was present was the bridge, mess hall, cargo bay, cryo chamber, and the armory.

Tan B1 battle droids collected sweapons, data, vehicles, and five cryo pods. Three battle droids brought the weapons and vehicles into the cargo bay as to take apart. The data they collected went to the research lab along with the cryo pods.

"Hurry up, Count Dooku wants to know what these are." a droid spoke but this one had a yellow line on the center of its head and torso.

"Roger roger." The others said pushing the cryo pod to the research room.

-Research room

All five pods were lined up along the walls of the room while the droids began to open the pods one by one. The Battle droids left leaving the pods to three research droids.

"Beginning to open pods." One of the droids spoke.

The research droids went to the first pod, one on the right, another on the left, and the last one in front. Each droid brought out a torch before they began to cut the first pod open. On the bottom of the pod that had a name plate, Spartan X-117: Ikaika Johnson. The droids stopped as the pod showed it was opening on its own.

Ikaika was shown to be inside, he wore a full GUNGNIR armor set. Most gungnir armors were set but this one had been customized to be a little more bulkier along with having some covenant armor designs. He fell forward as if he was about to fall flat on his face until his right foot came out and stopped him from falling. His helmet had no visor but a system to allow him to see as if he had no helmet on.

He was breathing slowly before he raised his head and stepped out of the pod and looked around the room. The research droids backed up while they allowed the six nine foot tall spartan to look around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked himself before looking back at his pod to find his weapons were missing.

His eyes shifted from his pod over to the other four cryo pods. The sound of a door sliding open caused the soldier to turn his attention to to three battle droids walking in armed but not at the ready. All three droids stood there before they brought their weapons aimed at him while looking at one another.

"Where'd you come from?" The middle battle droid asked.

Ikaika remained silent making the droids move forward with their guns at the ready.

"He must have been from the cryo pod." The Battle droid on the left pushed out.

"Hands behind you head." The middle droid ordered while having his gun a meter away from the male.

"No." He spoke with a soft teenage like voice.

At that point, the spartan snapped his attention to the battle droid and spartan kicked the droid back who crash into the other two droids. Looking at the three, he ran to the downed targets and gripped his right hand into a fist making a single energy blade spring out from the upper part of his forearm with a length of half a foot long and impaled the three droids through their chests in mere seconds. With the droids out of the count, he loosened the grip on his fist making the energy blade sink back into his forearm.

Seeing the targets were taken out, he slowly turned his attention to the other pods. A sigh escaped his lips and was about to walk to them but an alarm blared from the halls making him look around to find a research droid had pressed an alarm button. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the pods before turning and running out the door.

"I will return my ohana." He told himself before running down the hall way.

The sound of metal foot steps would echo in the hall way before he began to speed up his running. A second later, a group of five battle droids were seen walking in a arrow formation towards him. The sudden appearance of the unknown enemy made them stop and aim their weapons and began to fire at him.

Most of the bullets would miss their mark while some would hit. A normal person would have been downed but Ikaika continued to charge while the bullets would be blocked by an energy shield over the armors form.

"HALT!" The center droid shouted in hopes to stop the while it and the other four droids continued to fire.

Ikaika continued to run with his right arm out stretched with his energy blade out springing to life again. He blitzed forward, thanks to his armor, it allowed the users pack to release a sudden burst of energy to propel the user for a split second. With his right energy blade out and ready to cut down his targets.

With a quick counter clock wise spin, the spartan slashed though the five droids before sliding to a stop. The sound of metal crashing to the ground gave the soldier the mark to continue.

"Where the hell is the armory?" He shouted to himself while looking around.

Ten minutes passed before he came to an open door leading to the armory. Looking around, he saw that most were blasters he never saw while some were laid out on a table which was some of the weapons from the UNSC armory. Walking over to the table, he scanned the weapons thus far and saw none of his weapons.

"Come on, it should be here." He told himself until he looked to the side of the table and smiled.

By the table leaned a foot long pole with, a slit in the very center of its form. He walked over and picked the pole up before clipping it on his back right over his spin. Going back to the table, he picked out a handle for an energy sword and a spartan laser.

The spartan laser was clipped to his back with the energy sword handle clipped to his left hip while looking around to find two plasma grenades then placed them over his right hip. Looking around a little more, he found an equipment tag that he picked up and equipped it to his back allowing him to use an armor ability.

Looking at his weapons, he nodded in satisfaction before walking to the door of the armory and having it slide open to reveal a group of five more battle droids aiming at him.

"Well damn." He whispered before the droids began to shot towards the door.

At that moment, Ikaika brought his left arm up in defense as if holding a shield before energy formed in front of him and made a six foot long oval shield that deflected the gun fire. Some of the baster rounds were reflected at the gunner and ended up taking themselves down leaving only two droids left.

"What the?" One of the droids asked while the other looked at the down droids.

The shield soon disappeared with a grinning spartan standing in the door way.

"My turn." Ikaika spoke walking towards them gripping his right hand into a fist again making his energy blade wiz to life.

The two droids began to back up and began to shot him again. Instead of bringing his shield out, he ran towards them and impaled one in the chest and threw the downed droid to the ground. His energy shield blocked about three blaster rounds before his attention went to the last droid and ran towards it, Ikaika slashed upwards cutting the droid in two.

With the droids taken care of, he looked around and began to jug off looking for the hanger as to try and escape this place.

-Hanger

Ikaika came up to a door that slide open to reveal a wide a sort of space ships. They had no unsc sabers on board so he simply crouched down and moved to the wall to continue to scout out the hanger. His sights landed on a single ship that seemed a little like a saber.

With a nod, he moved towards the ship and entered the ship with no problems until he got to the front to find the controls. His eyes looked at the ship seeing the controls were completely different then the controls he is used to.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Ikaika said checking the systems as well as his data of saber controls.

After checking, he found nothing in common and punched the controls. His fist pierced through the control panel before he pulled his fist out making it static from the hole created by Ikaika's fist.

"This can't get any worse." Ikaika spoke looking at the controls then looked forward to find that a cannon was aimed directly at the ship he was in.

"I had to say something." Ikaika cursed before running to the back.

He blitzed forward and tackled the door open before the ship was hit by the cannon causing it to explode and launch Ikaika forward. Ikaika himself flew forward but tucked his head in to roll on the ground and go back on his feet. The sound of guns being aimed was heard around Ikaika making him look around himself slowly.

Around Ikaika stood a group of twenty battle droids aiming their weapons at him. Ikaika slowly stood up with his hands by his sides. With so many against him, he had a small chance of survival if this battle prolonged.

"Hands up." A droid called out while moving forward.

Ikaika looked at the droid walking towards him before he himself faced the ground. Even if he fought now, it would be a losing battle with the sheer numbers growing.

"Kāne save me." Ikaika prayed.

As if his prayers were answered, the ship rocked violently as it was now being attacked. Ikaika took this time to quickly jerk forward causing the pole on his back to pop out. Quickly turning to catch it with his right hand and gripped it tightly. The pole extended about five feet longer while the front part opened up to allow energy to flow out and form a foot long energy blade.

Some droids caught themselves while others were slowly getting back up to find the spartan held an energy spear in one hand with a Hardlight shield formed over his left forearm. The droids that were steady again began to shot at the spartan in an attempt to take him out.

"You had your chance, no more." Ikaika said in a menacing tone as he ran forward and spun his body to the right slashing through five droids followed by bringing his shield to block his blind spot reflecting some shots back and killing three more droids.

-Space

In space, a republic ship was firing blasts after blasts at the trade federation ship as to get try and making things easier for the boarding party. Anakin Skywalker stood in the bridge looking out at the Trade federation ship with docking troops preparing to take off.

"Snips, I want you to take a company of storm troopers and enter that ship. What ever data they have from that ship, we need to take it from them." Anakin ordered with a young teen girl standing besides him.

"Sure thing Sky guy." She answered before making her way to the hanger.

-Trade federation hanger

Ikaika just got done cutting down twenty B1 battle droids along with three droids that rolled in and made a energy shield around itself. He hated fighting the droids with shields around themselves not only because they can take hits but they could also dish it out. Looking around, he saw more droids in bound to his location, his shields were already almost out and fatigue was slowly beginning to kick in.

Panting softly, he watched as more droids continued to flood out of the hallway. His luck seemed to run out as a trade federation star fighter droid flew over head and landed on the ground looking right at Ikaika. The droid fighter was about two to three times his size.

The fighter shifted to its fighter form and aimed it's gun at the spartan until it was blasted down by Republic transport ship. Ikaika watched as the three transport ships mowed down the many battle droids that were coming out of the hallway. This allowed Ikaika to bring his attention to the other droids that were in chaos now.

-Clone trooper transport ship

Asoka looked out of the drop point to see a single soldier cutting down droids with a long pole with energy blades on it. While on his other hand, he held a shield of energy that would deflect bullets like a light saber but wider and longer.

"A spear and shield?" Asoka asked herself before shaking herself out of her train of thought and smirked.

"Everything okay captain?" A clone trooper asked.

"Nothing, let's move out." Asoka said before jumping down.

Clone troopers nodded before following her lead.

-Hanger

Ikaika continued to cut down the droids, his radar marked the transport ships and those coming out of them as neutral. Watching the neutral army come out and began to shot at the droids, he noted to not attack them for now.

"Seems Kāne is still watching over me." Ikaika whispered to himself with a smirk.

Some of the clone troopers were shot down by droids but what caught his attention was the young girl cutting through droids with what seemed like swords but the blades were pure energy. He jerked forward as his shields were taken down, he gripped his left hand and turned to deflect a blast towards a droids blast to deflect the blasters round straight back to the droid killing it.

Another droid shot at Ikaika while his attention was in front of him due to three other droids trying to hit him. Asoka saw this and ran behind Ikaika before deflected the laser round back at the droid killing it. Ikaika looked at the young girl behind him then at the downed droid, he looked back at her smiling softly then spun to the right forcing her to duck.

This sudden action caught her off guard before she turned to find four droids on the ground seeing as they were hit by their own blaster that was deflected by Ikaika's shield. She looked at him while he did the same and nodded.

-5 minutes later

The droids in the hanger would be taken care of for now with more the half the droid boarding troops also taken out. Ikaika looked at the clones then at the young girl before him while whipping his spear making it turn back into the foot long pole which he put back on his spin with the shield disappearing.

"I am Asoka Tano, a jedi padawan, these are my clone troopers." Asoka introduced herself before looking at what was left of her troopers and putting her light sabers away on her hips.

"At least what's left of them." She admitted before looking back at the spartan.

"I am spartan x-117, Ikaika Johnson" Ikaika introduced while looking her up and down.

Asoka blushed lightly to Ikaika looking her up and down. She couldn't tell what his eyes were looking at but the way his head moved made it somewhat obvious.

"What are you doing here?" Asoka asked crossing her arms under her small breasts.

"It seems this ship found my captain's ship wreck and took anything that looked useful." Ikaika spoke before turning to the hallway.

"I need to go back and get my team." Ikaika spoke looking back at Asoka.

"Then le..." She stopped as she brought her communicator out bringing up a message of Anakin.

"Snips fall back, the trade federation called in back up and now two more federation cruisers are here." Anakin ordered before closing his comunicator.

Ikaika looked at Asoka then back at the hallway deep in thought before looking at Asoka who was slowly putting her communicator away.

"Let's go." Ikaika spoke walking away from the hallway.

"What?" Asoka asked in shock while walking besides him while Ikaika walked to the transport ship.

"We need to fall back." Ikaika answered reaching the transport ship.

"Your leaving your team behind." Asoka shouted walking in front of him.

"Look at this hanger Asoka Tano, what do you see?" Ikaika asked standing still and waiting patiently for her to answer.

Asoka walked to the side to find the ground littered with droidscraps and clones.

"Dead clones and scrapped droids." She answered looking back at Ikaika.

"Death." Ikaika answered before walking past her and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Asoka asked walking in front of him.

"You lost most of your troops only in the hanger and this is only one cruiser, more popped up and are planning on taking you and your master out before coming back to kill me." Ikaika answered now facing her.

"Plus, I will come for them again, if they harm my team then I will deal ten times the more damage to their armies." Ikaika finished looking at the ground gripping his hands together tightly.

Asoka looked at him before nodding and moved to the edge.

"Troops, fall back, enemy has reinforcements in bound." Asoka shouted before walking over and sitting on Ikaika's right.

"We will get them back." Asoka assured with a smile.

Ikaika faced her for a bit then nodded before facing back down .

-Space

The transport ships soon leave only for one of the ships to get shot down by a stray droid fighter. Two transports left before Ikaika stood up and walked to the door way. Sounds of firing, fighters flying about, and also explosions of a losing fighter in a dog fight.

"How far are we to the main ship?" Ikaika asked looking at Ahsoka.

"We should be there in a good five of ten minutes." Ahsoka answered without turning around.

Three minutes passed before another transport ship was taken out leaving them the last transport ship. Ikaika didn't like this at all and looked to the front to see two fighter droids towards them and preparing to fire. Seconds pass before the droid fighters were shot down with three republic fighters to fly besides them.

"I got your back snips." Anakin spoke through the com causing g Ahsoka to sigh in relief.

The transport made it to the republic ship along with the remaining fighters. As soon as all the republic forces retreated, they quickly made a slip space jump away from danger.

"My master wishes to speak with you." Ahsoka spoke before walking off.

Ikaika said nothing but just followed Ahsoka.

'I will come back for you Nightmarchers, I swear to it as co-leader of our squad.' Ikaika thought to himself gripping his hands into fists.

-  
End of Chapter 1  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
